


Moral of the Story

by EverythingisEvil



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Metehan is not happy with the boyz, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: "It's funny how a memoryTurns into a bad dream"Schadenfreude are just about to start recording the next episode of their podcast
Kudos: 1





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Metehan is a super interesting character, Lucky Kid did not deserve all this bs

Their small talk was just to get themselves into the groove of talking to actual people again. Before they could begin the next episode of the podcast. They were just about to start when the familiar tone of someone joining the call rung throughout. Kyle's laughter died down. the profile picture of the person was of a blue eye, it was oddly familiar to Mark but he could not for the life of him place it.

“Hello?” Chris spoke up, confusion clear in his voice. Discord of course was a place where people who weren’t friends could still interact with each other but how did they manage to get into here?  
“Hello Chris, hi boys.” They recognised the voice immediately. The German accent was a giveaway. “Lucky?”  
Mark piped up, voice high pitched with surprise.

“Ah ah ah, you know that’s not my name anymore. Please, call me Metehan.”  
The German man replied, sounding almost amused by it all.  
“well Metehan, what are you doing here?” Kyle questioned Metehan in his promo voice who was quiet for a moment before speaking up  
“I thought I would drop in and say hello, see what was happening in Schadenfreude and all that.”  
  
The Schadenfreude boys made small remarks of their well-being before Lykos asked  
“I understand you’re evil and whatever now but, do you still want to be in Schadenfreude?”  
The silence that followed was different to the last one. The last pause was brief and held no intensity. Meanwhile this one was almost deafening in it’s weight. Metehan just chuckled, an odd almost sinister laugh before remarking “  
of course I will not be making my return to the group. You guys, along with WXW were the reasons why I needed to grow up.”

Someone made to talk but stopped themselves, their voice dying out in their throat.  
“What... what do you mean by that?”  
Chris managed to say, nerves clearly present.  
“well, Lucky Kid was as his name suggests, a child. However after Lucky was exposed to the unfairness of the world through not only Westside's treatment of him but each and every one of you guys bullying him. The Kid had to grow up into a man.”  
Schadenfreude did not consider the consequences of their actions. Chris, Lykos, Davis and Kyle all believed that the teasing they did to Lucky would merely get under his skin somewhat, just enough to maybe get some fire out of him during a match. Instead, they have contributed to the creation of a monster.

They couldn’t really say much to refute his claims. Westside had been treating him rather bad for being pretty popular and they hadn’t been the nicest to him.  
"Look man we're real sorry we didn’t think the teasing affected you that much. You could of just said something and we would of stopped.”  
Mark told the man gently, trying to sound as apologetic as he could.

“yeah you would of stopped going at me and turned to someone else instead, I’ve had enough of you dickheads thinking you can say whatever and get away with it just because you have this fan base that will believe anything you say. I've had enough of this bullshit towards Lucky, I hope you're ready the next time we meet.”  
Metehan responded with vigour, snapping at Schadenfreude before leaving the call with a chime.


End file.
